<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so Much Villain Trouble by WriterandArtist (WriterNArtist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016225">Not so Much Villain Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNArtist/pseuds/WriterandArtist'>WriterandArtist (WriterNArtist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Getting to Know Each Other, Hero Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Idiot, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Atsumu is a flirt, Miya Osamu is confused, Miya Osamu is hungry, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Villain Miya Atsumu, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNArtist/pseuds/WriterandArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu is pining idiot. He decides to become a villain for awhile to capture Kiyoomi's heart.</p><p>In his words, "this is the best scheme yet in history."</p><p>In his brothers words, "yer a fuckin idiot."</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries, and titles.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So- the chapters are going to start out short- It would probably be better if you press entire work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sakusa sighs while draining another cup of coffee. Another night patrol, nothing interesting to say the least. He reads the last few pages of his book before closing it with a frustrated groan. Being assigned to the same route of patrol every night (he knows that it’s the only route cleaned to his standard but damn it, it gets boring) is boring.</p><p>Dropping the mug in the sink he flops on to the nearby coach glaring at the black screen of the t.v.</p><p>In the few minutes of silence he decides to reach blindly for the remote and flick through the channels. Seething quietly, he presses the button faster out of pure spite. A few seconds later he comes across an ad that catches his eye.</p><p>But he skipped right passed it, cursing he sits up looking for the ad again.</p><p>Once he finds it he settles back on to the cushion watching the screen intently.</p><p>
  <em>“Are ya a hero who’s been stuck on patrol every night ever since the crime rate went down?”</em>
</p><p>Sakusa cocks an eyebrow at the slight Kansai dialect.</p><p>
  <em>“Well then todays yer lucky day! I am a new villain on the rise!”</em>
</p><p>He continues to watch the screen with mirth in his eyes, what villain would put up an ad for them practically <em><span class="u">begging</span></em> for them to be captured?</p><p>
  <em>“Y’all must be thinking I’m stupid but in all honesty, I’m bored so try yer best to capture me.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>If I don’t capture ya first.”</em></p><p>The ad disappears being replaced about something with food and a slight laugh escapes Sakusa, what. The. Fuck.</p><p>Why the hell does this person want to be captured? There’s a lot of available heroes now so capturing them won’t be a struggle.</p><p>He runs fingers through his hair desperate for something to do, he decides should his boss to investigate this new “villain”.</p><p>Putting on his hero outfit, which consisted of black pants, a slightly lighter black long sleeve shirt, a grey trench coat with a tool belt under it, and a simple black mask with a pair of matching gloves.</p><p>None of it screamed <em>hero </em>but that was the whole point of it.</p><p>He arrives in front of Meians office, slightly knocking the door he hears a “come in” before swiftly stepping inside.</p><p>Meian is looking over paperwork but spares a second to look up at Sakusa. “So, Sakusa. What brings you here this fine morning?” He takes a deep breath before requesting for this ridicule’s assignment.</p><p>“I’m here to request to search for the supposedly new villain on the rise.”</p><p>Meian looks back up at him with surprise on his face before letting a small laugh out.</p><p>“Never took you for one to go do something stupid.”</p><p>Sakusa shifts uncomfortably, “Yes but, I just want to see if this villain is a threat.”</p><p>Meian laughs again, louder this time.</p><p>“We both know this villain isn’t a threat if he’s putting an ad out there inviting heroes to come and capture him.”</p><p>He sighs, deeply annoyed. “Yes, I understand that,” he says tiredly. “I’m just bored with night patrol.”</p><p>Meian looks at him with a questioning glance, “Even if you have to get dirty?”</p><p>He shudders visibly at that, “Yes,” he says a little hesitant. “Even if I have to get dirty.”</p><p>He smiles at him, “Alright then! We know practically nothing about this villain except their located on the far west side of town!” Meian says enthusiastically while Sakusa glares at him.</p><p>He takes his leave and starts his trek to the far west side of town.</p><p>----</p><p>Once he reaches the west side of town he teleports here and there searching for a sign on where the villain could be.</p><p>Then much to his surprise, he comes across a bright colorful sign with bold letters that says, <strong>“VILLIAN THIS WAY!” </strong>Glaring at the sign he huffs. Hunching his shoulders and shoving his hands deep into his pockets he walks quickly.</p><p>Following a few more signs he ends up in front of a warehouse. Not bothering with the probably filthy contaminated door handle he teleports inside.</p><p>The lights flicker slightly and sees a few more signs pointing to the left in the dim light, what kind of villain is THIS desperate to be captured? He thinks slightly unease.</p><p>As he walks he eyes everything, eyes flicking back and forth to make sure he doesn’t run into anything filthy or, even worse, get trapped in something filthy.</p><p>Which, sadly happens when he takes a few more steps.</p><p>A net hoist him up as he’s greeted with a loud laugh.</p><p>He searches for the cause of the laughter, finding nothing. He grunts in disgust before teleporting out of the net.</p><p>“Ah, so yer the hero Sakusa Kiyoomi?” The voice says, still breathy from all the laughing.</p><p>The villain was met with silence.</p><p>“Ya know,” the voice says now a lot closer. “Yer a lot more handsome in person.”</p><p>He jumps back in surprise at how close the voice had gotten. Scanning the area again he finds nothing until a finger taps his shoulder.</p><p>Whirling around he prepares for a fight, when he is met with a shit eating grin amused amber-brown eyes and egg yolk looking colored hair.</p><p>“No need to be so up tight omi-kun! I haven’t captured you yet, have I?” He taunts.</p><p>Sakusa glares at the villain not letting up his stance, “You’re not the one that’s going to be captured here.”</p><p>The so-called villain tsk before snapping his fingers teleporting them to a dungeon.</p><p>Well Sakusa in the dungeon and the villain outside of it.</p><p>He grins at the glaring Sakusa, “Don’t worry omi-kun! I made sure the room was up to your standard of cleanliness!” And with that he teleports to who knows where.</p><p>Sakusa grips the bars seething but immediately jumps back from pain. ‘That little jerk!’ Walking backwards from the bars he doesn’t even attempt to teleport knowing the pain would be much worse.</p><p>-----</p><p>Sitting taut on the mattress provided for him, he takes in his surroundings once more. A door leading to a bathroom fit for one person (not to mention the tons of cleaning supplies under the sink), the mattress in a corner, and a wardrobe.</p><p>He sighs mildly before plopping down onto mattress, ‘this is going to be a long night.’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, he wakes up to sunlight filtering in from a high window he didn’t notice before. Turning towards it a few escape plans come into mind but, before he has any chance of insinuating them he hears the villain walking down the steps (No, more like stomping)</p><p>He’s met with a softer grin then the one he saw before and a tray of onigiri.</p><p>Glaring at the villain when he tries to take any steps closer the grin turns into a sheepish smile, “Ah, sorry Omi-kun. ‘M not that bad,” He notices Sakusa’s glare getting sharper. “Really!” Laughing he opens the door and places the plate of onigiri next to Kiyoomi, with a bit of reluctance he adds. “My brother made the onigiri.” He nods in a silent thank you.</p><p>The villain sits cross legged on the floor across from Sakusa and suddenly the shit eating grin he saw before is back, “I’m Miya Atsumu! The villain who trapped you here!”</p><p>Effectively ignoring him he picks up the plate examining it closely, deciding it is clean enough he takes off one of his gloves pushing it lightly into one of his pockets.</p><p>Bringing up a finger he hooks it over the edge and pulls it down, while doing this he hears a slight gasp of intake coming from where the villain, Miya Atsumu, was sitting.</p><p>He scowls at him, “What’s wrong with you?” He asks with annoyance. Atsumu turns red and tries to stutter out a response. “W-well, yer uh yer really uh um, g-good l-ookin underneath t-he mask?” He ends the statement like it was a question.</p><p>Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow at him before picking up one of the onigiri’s and cleanly taking a bite out of it. Umeboshi, he notes with a mild surprise. He looks back toward Atsumu to see him watching him intently.</p><p>Swallowing, he clears his throat which seems to knock Atsumu out of his trance. “So, Miya? Why did you say answer my question with a question?” Atsumu stares back at him with wide eyes while another blush creeps up his ears.</p><p>Sakusa watches with amusement as Atsumu goes speechless. Taking another bite, he waits patiently for an answer.</p><p>“That was a statement though?” Atsumu says in confusion. Rolling his eyes, he places down his onigiri plate and stares him down.</p><p> Atsumu laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck, “Did it sound like a question Omi-kun?”</p><p>‘So, the idiot finally got it’ Sakusa thinks quietly to himself.</p><p>“Yes, it did Miya. So, am I not good looking?” In all honesty Sakusa has never really cared about he looked. He was just curious and wanted to mess around with the so-called villain is all.</p><p>The blush was receding from his ears went back on full force, eventually covering his nose and cheeks. He takes a brief moment to notice the faint freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.</p><p>“Y-you are.”</p><p>He stands up abruptly before turning around to leave the room. “Anyways Omi-omi, Ima go ahead and go I have important business ta attend ta.” He leaves the cell/room with a wave and a slight grin before clambering up the steps.</p><p>Kiyoomi hums slightly before returning to his onigiri. “Wonder how he knew Umeboshi was my favorite,” he wonders aloud.</p><p>-----</p><p>10 minutes later he sets the plate if onigiri off to the side again before grabbing his mask and pulling it neatly on. He sighs and fixes a glare at the dirty plate next to him. Fingers twitching with the need to clean it he looks at the cabinet that stores the cleaning supplies underneath.</p><p>Making his way (downtown.) over to it he opens the cabinet gingerly and eyes the labels on each of the bottles. Scanning the shelves for dish soap and a sponge he notices them in the far-right corner.</p><p>Grabbing them he heads to the sink provided for him, lifting a finger he points it in the plates direction and teleports it in front of him. Smiling slightly, he takes off his trench coat. Folding the trench neatly, he teleports it to the corner of the mattress with the gloves on top of it.</p><p>Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, Sakusa squeezes a bit of dish soap onto the sponge and gets to scrubbing the plate.</p><p>This routine follows twice more as Atsumu brings down lunch and dinner. Kiyoomi didn’t try to escape, attempting to learn more about the villain that managed to capture him.</p><p>Before he left after bringing down dinner Sakusa asked a question that has been nagging him at the back of his mind.</p><p>“How did you know Umeboshi was my favorite?” Atsumu paused in his footsteps and turns around with a soft smile, “Ya go to my brother’s restaurant a lot. I asked him what yer favorite was and he said Umeboshi.”</p><p>Sakusa hums in response, “I bet your brother is a lot less annoying then you.”</p><p>Atsumu stands there with his mouth hanging open, “Why do ya think ‘m annoyin? We barely talk!”</p><p>He levels a glare at him, “I could already tell on how annoying you are when you captured me.”</p><p>Atsumu huffed, leveling his own glare at him. The stare down continued for another 10 seconds before a loud shout was heard from upstairs.</p><p>“‘TSUMU CLEAN UP THIS FUCKIN MESS YA MADE IN MY FUCKIN KITCHEN!”</p><p>He groaned slightly and shouts out a response. “’SAMU YA CAN CLEAN UP YER OWN FUCKIN MESS SINCE IT’S YER OWN FUCKIN KITCHEN!”</p><p>“YER THE ONE WHO MADE THE FUCKIN MESS! NOW GET YER SORRY ASS BEHIND UP HERE BEFORE I DRAG YER PISS COLORED LOOKIN HAIR INTO THIS KITCHEN AND MAKE YA CLEAN WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!’</p><p>Sakusa snorted at that and decided to add his own response, “He’s not wrong Miya. You do need to learn what toner his.”</p><p>Atsumu gapes at him, “Fuck ya, Omi-omi.”</p><p>Kiyoomi glares at him with the use of the stupid nickname, “My name is Sakusa.”</p><p>“Technically, that is not yer name.”</p><p>Before Sakusa could reply Atsumu whisked himself out of the room and closed the cell door behind him and running up the stairs shouting cusses supposedly aimed at the one named “‘Samu.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu clambered up the stairs and into the kitchen to find a pissed Osamu. A rare find. “So, ya want me ta clean up <strong>yer</strong> kitchen?”</p><p>Osamu snorted, “Ya leave here ta. Clean up this fuckin mess, looks like a pig lives here.”</p><p>“Well then, this is the perfect place for ya then.” Osamu slapped the back of his head before leaving the kitchen in Atsumu’s possession. He sighed before heading to the stack of dishes piled up in the sink. “If he didn’t want such a big mess in his kitchen the he should’ve taught me how to cook properly without the use of.”</p><p>He pauses for a moment eyeing the dishes, “everythin.”</p><p>In annoyance he gets to scrubbing the dishes.</p><p>----</p><p>After Osmau left the kitchen he made his way down to where Atsumu was keeping the hero, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He knew it was wrong, he was just tired of seeing Atsumu pining over him on the other side of a screen.</p><p>A minute later he finds Sakusa cleaning the dishes in the small sink provided for him. He laughs for a brief moment, “‘Tsumu is so irresponsible. Can’t even take the guy he’s pining for dishes up to get them cleaned for him.”</p><p>Kiyoomi whirls around to find Atsumu’s twin, the resemblance is uncanny. Pulling his hands away from the sink the grabs the towel and dries them. “Cleaning is calming,” is all he has to say.</p><p>Osamu stares at him, “So, yer the Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He hums in response.</p><p>“Is there something you need,” He asks in attempt to know why he’s here.</p><p>He shrugs, “Just wanted ta see who my brother was keepin prisoner.”</p><p>Sakusa nods, “I was right when I said you were the less annoying twin.”</p><p>Osmau laughs, “Yer smart.” With that he leaves the room. Kiyoomi sighs and begins to wash the dish again.</p><p>“’TSUMU YER NOT DONE WITH THIS KITCHEN.”</p><p>A flow of steady of curses from Atsumu makes it way down the steps.</p><p>“This is going to get annoying really fast,” he mutters under his breath.</p><p>------</p><p>Atsumu huffs as he looks into the mirror as he picks up the bottle of toner he got.</p><p>‘My hair isn’t that bad…” He frowns at his reflection insecurities taking over. He looks over at the pair of glasses beside the sink and glares at them.</p><p>Snapping on rubber gloves he gets to work on applying the toner.</p><p>*Small time skip*</p><p>After a shower his hair hangs limply on his forehead, associating the color with platinum blond he grins.</p><p>Grabbing his glasses he pushes them on his face and leaves the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Would you believe this? I actually posted another chapter this month lmao<br/>Not as long as I would like it to be but it is decent..... I hope</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not the best writing or plot I guess-<br/>But, hope you enjoy and I might post art with this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>